


Heaven and Hell

by Daiyousei



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Backstory, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyousei/pseuds/Daiyousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in hell and she held heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 in the Touhou Shipping Olympics! Co-Written with tumblr user suikaibuki.

The first time I met you, my life was an organized mess of vampire hunting. ‘Slay the vampire’. That is what I had known to do. But you stood there, in front of the gate, standing in a pose ready to attack me. Staring into your sapphire eyes I knew you weren’t going to let me by so easily. Maybe that is what first drew me to you, this determination to protect what I thought was a terrible monster.

The other humans didn’t like me, because of my abilities. I had always turned my back on them. I didn’t like them, and they didn’t like me. Because I was different. I decided to live my life as a vampire hunter. My father had died from sickness. And the only person I had left, my mother, was slain by a vampire. I swore to get revenge for what they had done to my mother. I started hunting four years ago when I was 15. Life was Hell.

I had always known of the Scarlet Devil. I hadn’t ever thought of facing her until then. I was too weak before that day. I would have been taken down in an instant. But that day I felt stronger than ever before. It was the third anniversary of my mother’s death. I had wanted vengeance more than ever. I hated life. I walked up to the gate, knives in hand. And then I saw you.

—-

Everyday, I stood guarding that gate. Protecting Lady Remilia and Lady Flandre of the hunters after them. Stopping Thieves from getting inside the mansion to steal books from the Library. Guarding the gate, to keep trouble out. And you, certainly were trouble.

I had never faced an opponent quite like you before. You may not have been as strong as some, but you had something they didn’t. Reason. The reason being is that you were so focused and knew what you wanted and when you wanted it. You were that sort of person I later found out. Other opponents that challenged me usually did it for their own fun or to annoy me or someone in the mansion. But you, you were dead serious about this.

I saw in your eyes that you were not just playing around. You fought for yourself, while I fought for another. You fought to avenge, I fought to protect. One thing we had in common, was that we both fought to win.

—-

I knew this wasn’t going to be an easy battle, and it wasn’t. I froze time to send an array of knives toward you. As soon as time flowed again, you gracefully dodged my attack. I was impressed. You preferred fighting up close. I just froze time again and sent more knives your way. This time you failed.

“Hmph. That was a short fight.” I thought out loud. You were lying on the cold stone pathway in front of the gate, barely moving. As you struggled to breath you said,

“I… won’t… let you… win.” You stood up, shaking.

“I… won’t… let you… hurt… the mistress.” I watched in some shock as you pulled yourself up off the ground, you were in a lot of pain but you hid a lot of it well. I went at you, knowing I could get you in one hit with a final knife. As I raised the blade you grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes. That was my first glimpse of some sort of heaven. It was hard to explain, but you looked happy with your life and this battle. Unlike me, my eyes probably showed my struggles and determination. I attempted to shake myself free and ultimately failed to do so. I was beaten. Beaten by a simple gate guard. But you didn’t throw me to the ground like another enemy, kick me to the curb like a homeless child, instead, you opened the gate with your free hand, and threw me over your shoulder and brought me inside. I was going right to the enemy.

—-

You never knew why I did it. But I’ve always remembered. That day when we first met, when I looked into your eyes, I knew that I never wanted to lose you. Which is why I took you in. I was sure the mistress would let you stay - despite the fact you wanted to kill her. I had to keep you still when we approached her, since you suddenly went out to attack her again. We all stood in silence, then something amazing happened, she let you stay. And that’s how you started your job in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. But it wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine when you became a maid of course, you still were obviously haunted by devils from your past.

Time went on and you grew used to your job at the mansion, but it was obvious you weren’t well adjusted to this lifestyle. You didn’t smile, your eyes didn’t show any of that determination from our first meeting. Shoulders hunched, you barely spoke, only if you were spoken too. You always looked as if you had something on your mind.

—-

I couldn’t accept this sort of life, working for creatures I despise with all my heart. I felt as if they were always watching me. Days, and weeks past, and all I could feel was that I was in hell. Then one day, just as I was walking down the hall you stopped me. We stared at each other for a few moments when you suddenly pulled me into a warm embrace. Nothing happened for a moment, but I felt all my emotions suddenly crack and I burst into tears. You just smiled and kept me close. I spilled everything out to you, for some reason I couldn’t help myself, it just was happening. I was telling out about my past, how everything felt like hell and nothing was right. After I had split my soul to you there was more silence. Then you gave me a small kiss on the forehead. An odd gesture, but it felt warm and comforting. “You don’t need to worry about that any more. This place, despite the fact it’s filled with demons is well, Heaven. You don’t need to worry about your hell or past anymore. Just enjoy this heaven Sakuya.”


End file.
